


Daddy

by Sini333



Series: JohnLock One-Shots [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Floor Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mrs. Hudson definitely hears them, No Age Play, Sherlock is a good boy, Top John Watson, also a minor praise kink, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sini333/pseuds/Sini333
Summary: Sherlock is being snarky, accidentally uncovers a new kink for the pair.





	Daddy

"Are you mad?" Sherlock snatched the biscuit out of John's hand just as he was about to feed it to Rosie. "She has already had one today, that is more than enough." John rolled his eyes and laughed, pulling another sweet out of the box.

"It's fine Love, she's had more than two in a day when Mrs. Hudson watches her."

"Yes, and it's those nights when she is restless. It's far too much sugar for her just yet." Sherlock snapped, grabbing for the second biscuit. John held it just out of reach, a feat considering how lanky the other man was, and grabbed Sherlock's wrist. "John, give me the biscuit."

"No. They're low sugar and have no hidden preservatives. It's fine that she has another one." Sherlock scowled and ripped his hand away, his face slipping into that trademark pout that John had come to love.

"Yes, Daddy." The air between them stilled, and both men froze.

It wasn't as though Sherlock hadn't called John Daddy before, because he always did when talking to Rosie, but something about this time was different.

It wasn't said playfully,  _'where's Daddy? There he is!'_  There was a heat behind the word that changed how it sat in the air between them.

Sherlock flushed, his brain suddenly flooded inexplicably with arousal because  _oh, that's new,_  and John was watching him with a too-heated look in his eyes.

"Good," John said, stepping slightly closer to the detective and licking his lips in  _that_ way that drove Sherlock mad. "Because Daddy knows best, right Sherlock?" He could do little more than nod in response, swallowing thickly.

John smirked and licked his lips once more before turning back to Rosie, handing the child the biscuit before starting to clear the table.

"Why don't you go see if Mrs. H will watch Rosie tonight? I think you and I need to talk." John said, smiling dangerously up at Sherlock, who would have rolled his eyes if the doctor hadn't reached around him and pinched his arse.

They had started this relationship shortly after John moved back to Baker Street, and were finally getting past the awkward, I-have-no-idea-how-to-do-this stage. John always insisted on talking through anything that came up between them, especially things revolving around sex. Not that it was necessary, neither of them really had any major kinks to negotiate.

Until now apparently.

 

 

A few hours later, Rosie was down with Mrs. Hudson, the kitchen was cleared and tea was made. Sherlock sat in his armchair across from John, squirming uncomfortably under the gaze of his lover.

"So." Sherlock said, bouncing his knee anxiously. He hated these talks, they served to make him wait longer before he could have John inside him. "You wanted to talk."

"Well, I think we need to establish what this is going to look like for us."

"What do you mean? It's clearly a Daddy kink, what is there to discuss?" John chucked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Have you ever explored this kink before Sherlock?"

"Of course not John. I have had no reason to-"

"Do me a favor then, and look it up right now." Sherlock opened his mouth to object, but the serious expression on John's face told him to just do as he said. He pulled out his phone and googled 'Daddy Kink.'

He dropped his phone to the floor when an image of a grown man dressed in a nappy while sucking another man off appeared on his screen. He scowled as John laughed, embarrassment painting his cheeks crimson.

"See why we need to discuss it?" Sherlock nodded, shaking his head and trying to erase the image from his mind before it got embedded in there. He pulled his knees up to his chest, not meeting John's gaze. He felt embarrassed, not something he was used to feeling. "Hey, Sherlock look at me Love." Sherlock felt a warm hand on his ankle and glanced up. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." John sent him an understanding smile and rubbed his hand along Sherlock's calf.

"You do know this doesn't just affect you, right?" Sherlock blinked down at John, shock flooding his veins. He had seen how aroused John was earlier, but thought that had just been a reaction to his own arousal. "Hearing you say that, Christ, it was so hot." Sherlock blushed, shifting his legs so his feet rested on either side of John's knees. "Though, the thought of you acting like a baby-"

"God, no! Absolutely not. I refuse to be treated like an infant-" John silenced his protests by leaning up and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Sherlock sighed and leaned into the kiss, whining softly when John pulled away.

"Don't worry Love, I would never treat you like that unless you wanted it." John whispered, brushing the curls out of Sherlock's face and smiling fondly at him. "So, no nappies or age-play, just us." Sherlock nodded, biting his lip as he slid out of his chair, straddling John's hips and threading his fingers through the older man's hair. "Is that what you want?" He could hear John fighting to keep his voice from shaking and smirked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"Yes, Daddy." He whispered, a thrill tracing his spine as he heard a soft groan fall from John's lips and felt his fingers tighten around his hips. He pulled back enough for John to catch his lips in a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue.

Sherlock clung to John's shoulders, gasping as John broke the kiss and moved his lips down to his neck, nudging Sherlock's chin out of the way.

"What do you want Baby?" John asked, his voice a dark growl that made Sherlock's mind spin with lust. He loved hearing John's voice when he was aroused, the soft, soothing tenor becoming a rich and dangerous sound that did confusing things to his body.

"Y-You Daddy. I want you." John chuckled, moving his hands from their place on Sherlock's hips and gripping his arse tightly, making the detective whimper and wriggle against him.

"And where do you want me? Here? In the shower? In the bedroom?" Sherlock whimpered as John bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck, making him dizzier.

"H-Here- please Daddy, I-I can't-" John shushed him softly, calming him with soft kisses to his lips and neck.

"It's alright Love, I've got you. Daddy's going to take such good care of you." Fire spread through Sherlock's body so suddenly it left him gasping and trembling.  _Oh, that was good._  "Oh, you liked that, didn't you?" John chuckled, pulling Sherlock's shirt out of his trousers and pushing his hands along his spine. Sherlock nodded, biting his lip as he felt embarrassment clawing at his mind. "Don't be shy Love, Daddy loves hearing you."  _Yep, definitely good._

"Y-Yes Daddy." Sherlock whimpered, moving his hands from John's shoulders to start unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers shook, making his attempts futile. He whined in frustration, tugging uselessly at the buttons. John chuckled, releasing Sherlock and pushing him back so his shoulders were supported by his chair before slowly starting to open his shirt.

John kissed and bit at the skin of Sherlock's chest as he slipped each button from it's hole, teasing Sherlock's nipples as they were exposed. Sherlock shifted his hips, grinding back against John's crotch and moaning as he felt the hardness pressing against him through too many layers of clothes.

"Daddy- Daddy please-" Sherlock keened as John palmed his erection through his trousers, his back arching and head dropping back against his chair.

"So needy, and I've only just started with you. This is going to be fun." John grinned against his skin, finishing with the shirt and moving on to teasing open Sherlock's trousers. "You know, we're going to have to move if you want me to take my clothes-"

"No. No, like this. Please Daddy, I-I can't wait-" Sherlock made another keening sound as John gripped his hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

"Oh Sherlock, you are such a naughty boy." Sherlock smirked and sucked on his lover's bottom lip.

"I know how much you like taking me when you're fully clothed. Your- your pulse beats faster than usual and you fuck me harder." Sherlock's ears burned at the growl that slipped from John's throat and he realized he had never said anything like that before. He threaded his fingers in John's hair and tugged gently. "I like it when you fuck me hard Daddy." He whispered, arousal burning through him as he watched John's pupils dilate.

_Oh, that's good. That's very good._  John released his hair and started tugging urgently at his trousers, pulling them open and slipping them down as far down as they would go.

"God, the things I want to do to you." John mumbled, rubbing his hands over the newly exposed skin, avoiding Sherlock's erection diligently. "And don't think I didn't notice you weren't wearing pants." Sherlock blushed, planning on making a snarky remark about how much John loved it, but his breath caught in his throat and he let himself drop back against his chair as John spat in his palm and gripped his erection. "Pass me the slick." Sherlock whimpered and reached back, digging around in the cushions until he found the bottle they had left there a few nights ago.

He pushed it into John's hands,  _aren't you glad I didn't put that away like you told me to?_ And settled back against the chair, fighting to keep his breathing under control. This was amazing, better than he would have thought, but it was almost too much.

His breath hitched as he felt a cold finger massaging his entrance, sending a shock of arousal through him. John's other hand was suddenly on his cheek, guiding his face down to meet John's in a soft kiss.

"Alright Baby?" Sherlock felt a swell of emotion at the question. John, sweet, perfect John, always could tell when he was getting overwhelmed. He smiled softly and nodded, kissing John again.

"Yes Daddy." He whispered against John's lips, feeling the smirk that played across his lover's lips just before he felt John slip his finger inside him. He bit his lip and whimpered as his body tensed, trying to remind him that  _fingers don't belong there!_

As much as he loved having any part of John inside him, the angle was wrong in this position and it was just shy of too uncomfortable. He clenched his eyes tightly and tried to relax, knowing it would get better soon. He dropped his head against John's shoulder and bit down on the older man's jumper, not wanting to alarm him.

"Just a few more minutes Baby, I promise." John whispered, easing another finger inside Sherlock's body and starting to scissor them, slowly convincing the muscles to relax. "Talk to me Love, do you need me to stop?" Sherlock shook his head, shifting back and gasping as he felt John's fingers slip deeper, brushing his prostate.

"N-No- please don't stop Daddy. Just- just hurry-" John shushed him and Sherlock felt the fingers move faster within him, his other hand pushing Sherlock back against his chair and moving to tease his nipples.

Once he was stretched to John's satisfaction, Sherlock felt the fingers inside him slip out and whined at the emptiness, tugging at his hair as John started unbuttoning his own trousers and adjusting Sherlock's hips. He let himself be moved, whimpering when he head the click of the lubricant bottle and the sound of John slicking himself.

He gasped as he felt the tip of John's member press against him, his hands reaching for John's sweater.

"Alright Love?"

"Yes, please Daddy-"

"Please what Sherlock? What do you want?" Sherlock wriggled his hips slightly, gasping as the head of John's erection slipped inside him.

"Fuck me Daddy, please-" Sherlock's words dissolved into a loud keening sound as John pushed in fully, burying himself within Sherlock's body. He only had a second to adjust to the sensation before John was pulling out again, driving himself into Sherlock's body with quick, firm thrusts that stimulated his prostate easily.

The sounds that fell from Sherlock's mouth were against his control, short whimpers and cries as John's length repeatedly brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck, Sherlock. You- you're gorgeous like this babe." John's voice was rough and breathy, and his teeth scraped along Sherlock's ribcage, sending a thrill along his spine as his mind tried to warn him  _you shouldn't like this he's going to bite you!_

"J-J- Daddy, f-fuck Daddy please-" His own erection was aching and leaking against his stomach, begging for some of the pressure to be relieved.

"Look at you Baby, so desperate," Sherlock's back arched sharply and a loud cry fell from his lips as John gripped his erection tightly.  _Yeah, Mrs. Hudson definitely heard that._ "Such a good boy." John growled, biting and sucking a dark mark against his sternum. Sherlock's erection pulsed, dripping precome onto John's hand as a fresh wave of arousal washed over him at John's words.

John, ever the observant one when it came to what aroused Sherlock, chuckled as he stroked Sherlock faster.

"Oh, so you like that too, don't you?" Sherlock whined loudly again and moved his hips desperately, meeting each of John's thrusts and strokes. "You're going to come aren't you Baby?"

"Y-Yes- yes Daddy- f-fuck- please let me come Daddy-" He felt John's hips start to stutter and whimpered as he was pushed ever closer to the edge of his orgasm, but he held himself back, wait for John.

"That's it Baby, come for Daddy. Let me feel you." It only took a handful of thrust to finally push Sherlock over the edge, his orgasm pulling a loud cry,  _a scream, you definitely screamed,_  from his chest as his mind went blank.

He was vaguely aware of John finishing, pushing into him roughly a few more times before filling him with his mess.

When Sherlock came back to himself, John was grinning breathlessly down at him, looking dishevelled and pleased.

"You're a mess." Sherlock snorted at John's words, shaking his head and pushing at his chest, his legs beginning to ache from being in that position for too long. John caught the hint and lifted him off his lap, Sherlock whimpering as he felt John's limp member slip from his body.

"It's your fault."

"How is this my fault? You're the one with come dripping out of his arse."

"You had to go and have a child." John laughed, that wonderful, full-bodied laugh that Sherlock had fallen in love with, and kissed him lightly.

"You're a nutter." He whispered fondly, playfully wrapping his arms around Sherlock's shoulders and mouthing at Sherlock's neck, making him writhe as the action tickled him.

"John! Stop!" Sherlock laughed as he tried to escape, but his limbs were still too weak from his recent orgasm to do much good.

"Hmm, nope, I don't think so." John laughed against his neck, now using his hands to tickle Sherlock's sides as well.

"John! Seriously stop, I'm going to urinate on you." John laughed harder, but stilled his actions, simply holding the detective. The doctor pulled back slightly and kissed Sherlock deeply, still laughing against his lips.

"Sorry Gorgeous, not into that." John winked, detangling himself from Sherlock's limbs and helping the taller man to his feet. They both stretched their aching muscles, John groaning as his knees popped. "Getting to old to be doing that."

"Next time we will plan a bit better." John stepped closer and pulled Sherlock down for a kiss.

"Maybe next time I'll just strip you down and bend you over the sofa, eh?" Sherlock whimpered as his member gave a half-hearted twitch at that. John laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bathroom. "Come on Love, let's go take a shower and then we will go to bed. Sound good?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Christ Sherlock, don't go calling me that all the time. I'll never be able to keep my hands off you."

"I wonder how this will affect your refact-"

"Don't even think about it."

"But Daddy-"

"Not tonight anyhow. Maybe next weekend when Rosie is at your parents and Mrs. Hudson is out."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Babe."


End file.
